Pure blood war
by I've Got A Secret
Summary: Is it just me or does this story make no sense at all, so I rewriting it. It will be completely different. I am keeping my main character Meghan.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a Harry Potter Gilmore Girls crossover. Lily and James never died. Voldmort is dead. Lily was a pureblood. She never had a sister. Peter never happened. The Malfoy's are still evil and so is ever one else in Slytherin. The houses are the same. Chris took the place of Peter. Chris is not a Traitor. Lorelei and Christopher got married before Rory and GiGi were born. The Gilmore's and The Hayden's are also pureblood's. So are they Huntzberger's but the Huntzberger's are evil. Somewhat like in the show. They still have company in the muggle world as well as the magic one. Logan and Rory are 14. This takes place in their fourth year.

"Harry, Alexis. Come on we have to leave now" Lily called up; the stairs.

"Where are you we going?" Fourteen year-old Alexis asked.

"First we have to go and pick up Meagan because James, Sirius and Skyler are in Bulgaria for their Quidditch. Then we have to go and Hermione (Hermione is Lupin's daughter). Then we go and meet Lorelei, Chris, Rory and GiGi at the airport go we can go to Bulgaria for the week. Remus and Airabella are already in Bulgaria because of the Death Eater attack there" Lily said.

Alexis was the same as Harry. Black hair, green eyes but she didn't have glasses.

"We still have to plan the beginning of the year prank. Let's hurry. There is 1 week and we have nothing" Harry said.

They got in the car and drive to Sirius and Skyler house. Meagan was standing on the porch of the mansion. It was a windy day so her Black hair with blond strikes in it blew in the wind. She was staring up into the sky. She was wearing her normal black Von Dutch tank top, black Von Dutch Octane Mini, Signature black Von Dutch Beanie with black patch. She had her black bag in one hand and her black leather jacket in the other. With her normal black and pink Heelys. She had inherited Sirius love of black and pranking. She had also inherited his black hair and pale skin tine. She ran to the car.

"What took you so long" Meagan said as she got in the car.

"I take it you and Aunt Skyler took a trip to California. With out inviting me, Hermione, Rory and GiGi" Alex said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"I would of skated over to your house if I know you would of taken so long" Meagan said. She was the as the Slytherin's put is a 'Skater Chic'.

"Time to go and get 'Mione" Alexis said.

Hermione was outside playing basketball. Her brown hair was straight and up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black and red basketball shorts, black and red tank top. She had on black and red Heelys. She ran and got her red bag and black leather jacket. She ran back to the car.

"I went skate boarding the other day to the 'Burrow'. I stole Fred and George's notes. They had something about something into the Slytherin's drinks to make them act drunk. I added to that. After that when all of they are finished the goblets explode and turn into fire works. The fireworks will shot up and turn into the Gryffindor lion. Rory and GiGi and Hermione will take care of take care of the exploding goblets. Harry and Alexis you guys take care of the powder. I of course will take care of the pyrotechnics." Meagan said. She has a weird obsession with blowing up thing and fire.

"Awesome but this time do not by the thing to need to make the fireworks. Less trouble that way" Harry said.

They got there and Rory and GiGi ran up to them. Rory was wearing black and blue corset lace-up top, with a black and blue pleated mini, black and blue Heelys. GiGi was dressed the same but with black and yellow.

"Chris why aren't you in Bulgaria?" Lily asked.

"Lore needed my help to invent a system that is some one try to sit on a broom that isn't registered to them you fly off" Chris says.

"Let's go. We may be that his parent's jet but they need it later!" Lorelei said in a hurry.

"I'll race you" Lorelei yells over her shoulder. Harry, Lily and Chris follow Lorelei. The other kids follow a minute later.

End of summer on the train

"This year is going to be so fun. Thank god for Dumbledore letting us come for on day and set up the prank. McGonagall will kill us if she finds out it was us. And Snape will be so mad science we did that to his goblet too. Wow that was long" Meagan said as they all sat in there compartment.

"You know what ever time Meagan plans a prank it either is the best prank ever or gets us in a lot of trouble" Alexis said remembering the detention with Snape last year.

_:.Flashback.: _

"_For detention you will write the lines 'I will not tip over all the Slytherin's caldrons during potions'. Oh and I will appear on the back of your hand. (Like what Umbridge made Harry do in the 5th book)"_

_:.End Flashback.:_

"That was the most pain full detention yet. Don't make me remember it. But the prank was awesome. Did you see there faces I mean the ones on Huntzberger, Dugrey, Malfoy and there cronies. Crabbe and Goyle looked even stupider then normal. Duncan and Bowman were staring at my ass. Colin looked so sad that his potion had spilt and Finn looked so hung-over he didn't care. God that was so funny. Then when I came home for Winter break my parents asked 'Meagan what does it say on your hand?' I said 'It says 'I will not tip over all the Slytherin's caldrons during potions'. Dad said 'Awesome wish I thought of it but so sad you got caught'. Wow I just said all that in 2 minutes" Meagan said.

"And I didn't hear a word you said" Harry said.

"There you guys are. Some one broke into Fred and Georges room and stole there plans for the begging of the year prank. The original and the copy they had in my room" Ginny said as she and Ron came in the room.

* * *

Skill testing question:Who took the plan?

Sammiey and danielradcliffisreallyhot


	2. Chapter 2

"_There you guys are. Some one broke into Fred and Georges room and stole there plans for the begging of the year prank. The original and the copy they had in my room" Ginny said as she and Ron came in the room._

"It wasn't us!" Meagan said.

"Sure it wasn't" Ginny said.

"It wasn't us" Meagan said.

"That why it said on a piece of paper.

_Stolen by the lovely and well respected 2nd generation marauder._

_-Meagan Skillyers Black"_

Ginny said.

"I am official disowning my self from my father" Meagan said. Every one knew she was kidding.

"Hating that father of yours already. You could join our side if you want" Malfoy said as he approached the door of the compartment.

"I'd rather die. Hello Malfoy, Cousins and Cronies" Meagan said.

"How am _I_ yoursecond cousin?" Malfoy said.

"Well you see my dad's cousin is your disgusting mother. That makes you my second cousin. Get it Malfoy?" Meagan said with a smirk.

Draco stood there for a second thinking of a come back but couldn't.

"Brain to small to think of something?" Meagan said smirk still in place but started to laugh. "That's what I thought!" Meagan said.

On that note Draco, cousins and cronies left the compartment.

"You are too much like dad for your own good" Her little brother said as he was walking by the cabin. He was a third year and had spent the summer in Cyprus with his grandparents on his mother's side. Sirius hasn't talked to his parents in 18 years and didn't plan on talking to them anytime soon. That maybe because they died right after he married the person _they _wanted him to. Even after they disowned him when he was 15 they still h left him as the heir to the Black fortune because they know that he wouldn't be as stupid as Regules and go and get him self killed.

"I still don't see the problem" Meagan said.

"Never mind. Hermione have you seen Drake?" Josh asked.

"Why yes I have he is standing behide you, say this at the moment and Alex is with me" Drake said. "Do you know where Zalika is?" Josh said

"Zalika Selene Potter. Where are you?" Alexis said.

"You called?" Zalika said.

"Yes where were you?" Alexis asked her younger sister.

"Well during the summer me, Drake, Josh and Alex had a fun time rising hell in Cyprus. Just now I was hex Morgan for checking me out. Eww! Why do you two get normal names and I'm left with the weird one?" Zalika said.

"Because mom let dad name you" Harry said from his seat.

"Remind me too yell at mom when we go home" Zalika said.

"Sure thing, So Zal you trying out for the Quidditch team this year?" Meagan said with a smile on her face.

"Yes and have my mother kill me. I'll wait till next year" Zal said.

"Sad now I have to continue to play with Fred since I got George kicked off the team, I mean since George got kicked off the team by himself" Meagan said.

"Why are you out to ruin my brother's life?" Ginny said.

"That time it wasn't really me" Meagan said.

"Well who was it?"

"That was my fault and I've managed to get Meagan to change to Chaser understudy in case any of them get hurt and I've talked to McGonagall and she has lifted the restrictions for George" Zal said.

"Ooh! That must of taken a lot of begging" Meagan said.

"Yeah it did" Zal said and then they went into a conversation about what was the best why to make Snape quit.

"If one wasn't my sister and the other wasn't my best friend then I'd have to say that they were sister maybe even twins. The only part that driffent about them is there eyes. Meagan's change colors depending on her mood and Zal's change the shade of green with her mood" Josh said.

"I agree" Said every one in the compartment but Meagan and Zalika.

"What do you-" Meagan said.

"-All agree with?" Zalika finished for her.

"They are too much like Fred and George for there own good" Ron said.

"Who's too much like-" Fred said.

"–Us for there own good?" George asked.

"I'm taking a guess and guess-" Meagan started.

"-ing they mean us Meagan" Zalika finished.

It was that way for the rest of the train ride and Zalika and Meagan finally went back to talking about how to make Snape quit. Fred and George joined in the conversation about 10 minutes after the re-started it again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooooo Sorry it took so long. My computer is demented. Please press the pretty blue/purple/green/yellow/orange button. Don't ask.

Sammiey A.KA Lady of the Serpents


	3. Chapter 4

Wow ok. Little note I'm kind of changing the story a little. There still death eater but no Voldmort. Luscious is in charge of them all because I came up with and awesome idea and it won't work if there aren't any of them.

"Why are we here. We didn't do anything?" Sirius said as he, Skyler, Chris, Lorelei and James walked into the headmaster office.

"I don't think we did but I do think that they did" James said and pointed to Zalika, Josh, Harry, Meagan, and GiGi.

"Well by the looks of them they did something really bad and thank god that Lily, Remus and Airabella aren't here" Sirius said.

"Well they weren't involved. Smart if you ask me. They did do anything that bad only flood castle and then put the giant squid in the great hall and then threw a week of parties but my favourite was locking all of the Slytherines in there rooms for a day and a half" Snape said as he and all of teacher .

"They did WHAT!" Sirius and James shouted.

"We didn't do it!' Meagan and Harry shouted back.

"We have called you hear to ask you permission in giving them the truth potion for them to tell of the truth" Albus said.

"I'll go first" GiGi said.

"What?" Harry and Meagan shouted.

"You two have a tolerance for it and Zal and Josh are so stubborn they won't take it even with there parent permission" GiGi explained.

"True" Meagan and Harry mumbled.

GiGi took a cup of the potion and they started asking her questions.

"Where were you on the day of September 19 at 6:00p.m?" McGonagall asked.

" Zal, Josh, Meagan, Harry and I had snuck out to Hogsmead for some fun" She answered with out a problem. They would get in trouble for that later.

"Is it true that you 5 threw party week as you so tastlyfully called it?' Snape asked.

"No but who ever came up with it was in Slytherin"

"Why do you think that?' Albus asked her.

"We looked at the guest list later and all of the gust were pure bloods and when Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff throw parties they invite every one and I mean every one" GiGi explained.

"And the flood?" Mad eye asked.

"It was started in the dungeons right?" GiGi asked

"Yes in the 4th year boy dormitories"

"There you go. Who's in the Slytherin 4th year, boys, that hate us?"

Insert very long pause here.

"Can I answer that?" Meagan asked.

"Sure" Snape said.

"Malfoy, Cousins and Cronies" Meagan said with a sarcastic clap at the end.

"In other words: Malfoy, Dugrey, Huntzberger, Crabbe, Goyle" Harry said.

"And why do you think this?" Sprout asked.

"Because we didn't know the password for this week" GiGi said.

"And do you know the password every other week" Albus asked.

"Duh! I mean could they come up with easier passwords. I mean it the Slytherin Quidditch team" GiGi said.

"And how come you didn't know the password?" Mad eye asked.

"Because every year on this exact week the password is all ways the captin's name and we don't know who the captin's is yet this year" GiGi said.

"Fine. Snape go and get them. I have a few fire calls to make" Albus said and went over to his fire to start calling all of the parents.

A half and hour later the parents walked in with the children following them.

After Snape said all of the accusations and Sirius and Narcissa finished the staring contest McGonagall asked "Mr. Malfoy is this true?"

"No.." After that came a scream.

Everybody looked at Finn.

"My chair's moving and it won't stop" Finn complained.

"Finn your sitting on a dog!" His mother screamed.

"You did this!" Finn's father pointed at Meagan and Zalika.

"First of all 'you' is singular; if you mean both of us then it would be 'they'. And ferret did it not me or her" Meagan stated

Everybody looked at


	4. Chapter 5

I'm back!

Don't know if anyone is actually excited about that, but due to the fact that I get e-mails every once in a while about people subscribing to my stories and favouriting them, I figured, why not update?

So I'm going to post this in the 4 stories that I have published and then after 2 weeks I'm going to delete them all. Sorry.

I'm actually going to re write two of them completely. I'm staying with Forever Changing, but it's going to have a new name and plot line. I'm keeping Projeck Mayhem, same name and differentish plot line. Hoping that writing these will keep me semi-sane in the next few months.

In my profile I have a link to my mibba account, which will have both stories also and any one shots I decide to write.

Also, I'm keeping my character Meghan from PBW. She'll be in most of the one shots I write.

Also I'm looking for a beta for both of the stories. You can send me a PM on fanfiction or mibba. Follow me on tumblr.

Also, if you want to beta, send me an e-mail here : samantha . ar . fabi (at) gmail . com

mibba : member . mibba .com/110908/

tumblr: sammieerose . tumblr .com/

Just take out the spaces. I really wish that fanfiction would let you include links.


End file.
